Akira Nikaidō
|name = Akira Nikaidō |kanji = 二海堂 昶 |romanji = Nikaidō Akira |race = Human/Rei/Shin |birthday = December 11 |age = 16 |gender = Male |height = 175 cm (5'7) |weight = 57 kg (125 lbs) |blood type = B |affiliation = |occupation = Student |relatives = |manga = Chapter 1 |anime = Episode 1 |seiyu = Daisuke Ono }} Akira Nikaidō (二海堂 昶, Nikaidō Akira) is a male teenager in his sophomore year at high school, and is the main protagonist. He is the reincarnation of Ryuko and the counterpart to Shirogane. Appearance Human Form In his human form, Akira has gray eyes and messy light brown hair that travels down to the bottom of his neck. He has been seen in several outfits. His school uniform consists of a blue jumper, pants, a white shirt and black shoes. When he is not in school, he wears an yellow long sleeved shirt with dark pants. He also wears a black collar around his neck and has a silver hoop earring on his left ear. Shin Form In his Shin form, Akira doesn't change much in appearance, except for the fact that his hair turns black and his eyes red. He wears a buttoned up black shirt with two tails that end above his knees over a long sleeved white shirt. He has red pants and knee high black boots. His upper right leg is bandaged and he appears with two daggers which he uses as his weapons when fighting against Kokuchi. The daggers later turn into a larger and more complex set of blades as the series progresses. Royal Rei Form The final form of Akira in the manga. He retains the the black hair and red eyes he has in his Shin form, but his clothes change. It is switched with a white military coat over an extended version of his Shin coat and a red shirt. He wears a black collar with a silver cross, black boots, and a white cape with red trim. His daggers become one large blade. Personality Akira's favorite colors are black, white, red, silver, and he favors all kinds of cats as well. His favorite type of movies are range from the 70's to the 90's. Akira also prefers electronic or techno music. Akira has a somewhat dark and morbid personality, usually commenting or suggesting ideas that relate to extreme harm and possible death. When this is pointed out, he usually displays an uninterested expression. Akira is also known to be quite a slacker and once stated that he only attends school because he's just bored. Still, he does show that he's intelligent in terms of academics. Background Synopsis Powers and Abilities Quotes Trivia *His hair is really soft and will mess up easily in high humidity (shown in the first volume). His least favorite food is red bean manju, but it's what he usually eats for lunch (along with a carton of juice). He loves all kinds of cats and is shown to be jealous of Kengo (shown on the sleeve of the first volume in Japanese) when a cat runs away from him but lets itself be pet by Kengo. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters